ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Fame Ball/Show/Band/Act I
Normal Setlist ''The Heart'' The show is mainly divided into four parts with the last part being the encore. The main show begins with a video introduction called "The HeART" where Gaga appears as alter-ego Candy Warhol. She shows the image of a pink heart on her t-shirt. The video is shown in projection on a giant screen in front of the stage. As the video approaches towards the end, a countdown from ten to zero happens, Gaga's face is shown wearing the video sunglass, and flames engulf the screen as it drops. Free04.png 2draxhx.png The Heart-002.png The Heart-003.png The Heart-008.png Free02.png Free.png normal_029.jpg 2mo8n41.png Intro-Sunglasses.png Intro21.png Intro22.png Free03.png Free05.png Images01.jpg :Lady Gaga — Sunglasses by Versace (372DM 900), black hood, one piece, and iPod LCD Glasses by Haus of Gaga. "Paparazzi" :Related article: Paparazzi The stage was covered in fog with three plates in the middle of the stage. Each plate had mirror pieces glued on them and was hold by a dancer. As the song progress, Gaga emerged from the "wall" with her dancers moving the plate as if it was a spider leg. This was the first installation of the show called "Spider/Paparazzi shutter dress". Gaga wore a futuristic black dress in geometric patterns with a triangular piece on her right breast and peplum. Gaga comes out in the center as the plates roll around and she starts singing "Paparazzi". During the bridge, she replaces it with scratching keytar sounds while she dances. 4343082310_72da628382_o.jpg Publici 500DPI72RGB530018.jpg 6-26-09 Fame Ball Glastonbury 001.jpg|1 Paparazzi-Dress.png|1 7-4-09 Fame Ball GAY 001.jpg|2 7-24-09 Fame Ball Wonderland 001.jpg|3 7-24-09 Fame Ball Wonderland 002.jpg|3 ;Lady Gaga #Mirrored Dress: 6/26/09 - 7/3/09, 7/5/09 - 7/12/09, 7/14/09 - 7/22/09, 7/25/09 - 9/29/09. #Mirrored Dress with new mask: 7/4/09 (GAY Nightclub) #Tan outfit with pipe cigarette bra and hat: 7/24/09 (Worn the entire concert) ;Dancers #plate with encrusted mirror pieces by Tom Talmon Studio for Haus of Gaga — March 12 to September 29, 2009 #Jeans and leather jacket LoveGame After "Paparazzi", the plates cover her and they move. The scratching keytar sounds from the replaced bridge is repeated only extended and Gaga is handed her keytar by the dancers and plays it while the lights go blinking. Then, "LoveGame" is performed as she is joined by her dancers in tracks and jackets and hands Gaga her trademark disco-stick. Silver Dress.jpg #Disco stick by Tom Talmon Studio for Haus of Gaga "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" After a speech, "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" starts next where Gaga frolicks with her dancers. In the end, she pretends she is shot after a "gunshot" sound effect as she and the dancers go backstage. Free04.png Festival/Take That Setlist ''The Heart'' The show is mainly divided into four parts with the last part being the encore. The main show begins with a video introduction called "The HeART" where Gaga appears as alter-ego Candy Warhol. She shows the image of a pink heart on her t-shirt. The video is shown in projection on a giant screen in front of the stage. As the video approaches towards the end, a countdown from ten to zero happens, Gaga's face is shown wearing the video sunglass, and flames engulf the screen as it drops. Free04.png 2draxhx.png The Heart-002.png The Heart-003.png The Heart-008.png Free02.png Free.png normal_029.jpg 2mo8n41.png Intro-Sunglasses.png Intro21.png Intro22.png Free03.png Free05.png Images01.jpg :Lady Gaga — Sunglasses by Versace (372DM 900), black hood, one piece, and iPod LCD Glasses by Haus of Gaga. "Paparazzi" :Related article: Paparazzi The stage was covered in fog with three plates in the middle of the stage. Each plate had mirror pieces glued on them and was hold by a dancer. As the song progress, Gaga emerged from the "wall" with her dancers moving the plate as if it was a spider leg. This was the first installation of the show called "Spider/Paparazzi shutter dress". Gaga wore a futuristic black dress in geometric patterns with a triangular piece on her right breast and peplum. Gaga comes out in the center as the plates roll around and she starts singing "Paparazzi". 4343082310_72da628382_o.jpg Publici 500DPI72RGB530018.jpg 6-26-09 Fame Ball Glastonbury 001.jpg|1 Paparazzi-Dress.png|1 7-4-09 Take That Wembley Stadium 001.JPG|2 7-4-09 Take That Wembley Stadium 002.JPG|2 7-4-09 Take That Wembley Stadium 003.JPG|2 7-13-09 Fame Ball Orange RockCorps 001.jpg|3 ;Lady Gaga #Mirrored Dress: 6/26/09 - 7/3/09, 7/5/09 - 7/12/09, 7/14/09 - 7/22/09, 7/25/09 - 9/29/09. #Black Mirror Dress: 7/4/09 (Supporting Take That) #Mirror Dress with sparkly mask: 7/13/09 ;Dancers #plate with encrusted mirror pieces by Tom Talmon Studio for Haus of Gaga — March 12 to September 29, 2009 #Jeans and leather jacket LoveGame After "Paparazzi", She falls down while the plates cover her and they move. Gaga comes to the top of the pillar and sings a combination of "Starstruck" and "LoveGame" as she is joined by her dancers in tracks and jackets and hands Gaga her trademark disco-stick. Silver Dress.jpg #Disco stick by Tom Talmon Studio for Haus of Gaga "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" starts next where Gaga frolicks with her dancers. In the end, she pretends she is shot after a "gunshot" sound effect as she and the dancers go backstage. But in the Glastonbury Festival, it is performed in Act III along with "The Fame". Free04.png